Three Years Without You
by DragonFaynge96
Summary: The well that conects the Fudal Era and the Regular Era( I don't know what it is called.) has been destroyed. Inuyasha thinks that there is no point in living. Kagome returnes three yeas later. Please R&R. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Minna-san This is my first fanfic so don't worry about flaming me. Yeah it is very weird writing your first fanfic. But I help mi oldr sis write her fanfics. So you can just say I am a critic. So enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic. Plz Read it! 

****

Chapter 1: Kagome Come Back

"NARAKU YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!! KAGOME GET HIM NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. So did Kagome for that matter. She was feeling a little sick but she had to go through with this. No matter what. For the sake of her, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and the entire world. Nothing would stand in their way.

"KAGOME NOW SHOOT YOUR ARROW! NOW BEFORE HE GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Inuyasha was now screaming at the top of his lungs 'Wow he really wants to get this over as fast as possible. Well here it goes!'

Kagome shot the arrow straight through him. He was almost gone again. But before he could go again. Someone yelled out the words "WIND TUNNEL!" it seemed to be Miroku. His wind tunnel came out and with in seconds Naraku was going into his wind tunnel. And before you would know it. Naraku was gone and so was the wind tunnel.

"It's gone. It's finally gone. After so many years it is finally gone." Miroku stated as he was looking at his right hand.

"And we did it together, as a team. Because with each other we are unstoppable. Miroku I am so happy that you are happy with all of us." Sango said as one of her speeches again. Then without knowing she bent down and kissed him.(AN/Hey you all knew it was going to happen someday.) Miroku was shocked at this but he acted and kissed her back while hugging her.

"This is all very nice and all but can we go now. I would like to tell Kaede about how we killed Narak--." Kagome was stopped by a sudden pain in her. She felt like she was going to die. But very, very slowly.

"Kagome are you ok. You look sick to you stomach. We better get you back to your time. It doesn't look like any disease we have back here. Lets get you to the well." Inuyasha stated while he put his arms around Kagome trying to carry her back. But it turned out that he couldn't cause she told him that she would be fine, and pushed him away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you are ok? Can you walk? Do you know what's wrong?" Inuyasha was very worried about her. He couldn't take much more of this, knowing that Kagome was hurt or sick. 

"Kaede said that I will need to go back to my own time. She said that it was to difficult for her to handle." Kagome answered all the questions that she could remember Inuyasha ask.

"Oh, Kagome you know how much I hate it when you go back to your time. It just that no one is as fun to pick on as you," Inuyasha sadly said to Kagome. " Come on I'll take you back to your house. That way when you get better. You can come back in time for Sango's and Miroku's wedding. And then you and I can go on another adventure. But alone this time. What do ya say?" Inuyasha suddenly perked up when he was talking about the future. How fun it would be, just the two of them. Alone on a journey, together.

"That will be fun Inuyasha. I'm really looking forward to the future with us." Kagome said happily. 'Finally he's thinking of us two, and not ruining it for both of us. I can't wait till I get better. I mean Koga is good and all but I prefer Inuyasha best.'

"Well then we had better get going, we don't want Kagome to be even more sick than she was before. So lets get a move on." Miroku stated. So the crew went away to Bone Eaters Well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well here we are. Bone Eaters Well. Located in scenic Inuyasha's forest. Please watch your step while entering the well. Keep your arms by your side at all times. Kick back and enjoy your ride to the other era." Shippo said while helping Inuyasha get Kagome into the well.

"Yeah we got it Shippo, we don't need any more of that." Miroku said.

"Well here we are. I guess. I am really going to miss you Kagome. Just promise me that you will get well soon Kagome, I need you here. So come back soon. OK." Inuyasha was really sad now that Kagome was leaving. He didn't want her to go away. Cause he had a bad feeling about this. So he turned his head away from her.

He never wanted her to leave. He felt something form in his left eye. I started to trickle down his face to the cold dirty ground. 'Am I. Am I crying. It feels like an eternity since I have cried. Oh Kagome, Please help me stop. And don't go.'

" Inuyasha don't cry, I'll be back up and back here within a day. So don't worry about it. We can go on that adventure soon enough. I will miss you so much. Goodbye every one. And goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome yelled the first good bye but went up to Inuyasha and whispered the last.

" GOODBYE!!!" Every one chouresed. Every on that is except for Inuyasha. He mumbled good bye to her so quiet you needed Sesshomaru's ears to pick it up.

As Kagome went fully into the well. Something went 'BANG' and it turned out to be the well it's self. No one could pull Kagome out of there now. Cause she was already long gone.

" Well I really wasn't expecting that. But it will do. I wanted her to stay here and die from that sickness of hers." A dark shadow emerged.

" KAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NOW KAGOME CAN NEVER COME BACK!!!!" Inuyasha growled at the wind sorceress. He was now off the roof with his temper. He was going to kill her for sure.

"It wasn't really prat of the plan. But it was good enough. Cause you see you get your power from protecting Kagome don't you. But now that she is gone there is no point in living. Seeing that you were going to propose to her in a week. But now you have no one. Cause Kikiyo he doesn't want you for a husband. So until that well is fixed you can never see your presious Kagome ever again. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

" Inuyasha don't listen to her. She doesn't know what is going on in your life. She doesn't know when you were going to propose to Kagome." Sango was trying her best to cheer Inuyasha up. But it wasn't working.

"No Sango. She was right. She does know what is going on in my life. She was right that I was going to propose to Kagome next week. She was right that I can't see Kagome till the well is fixed. And she is right," Inuyasha hesitated to say this part. Tears were once again building up in his eyes, " NOW THERE IS NO POINT IN LIVING!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in their faces.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Shippo grabbed onto his bright red MC hammer pants. (/AN: I had to put that there. Because of that comercial advertising Inuyasha saying that the show is all about bright red MC Hammer pants. Sorry for interupting.I will be going now./)

"I am going to see my brother! Yes Sesshomaru! I am going to his castle! I think he can settle my problems." Inuyasha then got Shippo off of his pants. And that was the last they saw of him for a while.

__

Well that wasn't expected. Anyhoo I need ideas for the next chapters. Writers block is kicking in and it is only my first chapter. Stupid school giving to much homework to give me writers block. Well please review and give me ideas.

****

-Ruinu96


	2. Is he ok my lord?

Hey Minna-san! I was pondering about what to do for chapter 2. And it hit me.(Literally) And I thought that I would skip from era to era. You know what I mean. It is very nice for the reviews. Man I thought that I would have to stop right there. Well you know how a disclaimer goes. I don't Inuyasha or anything else in my life. Except for a dollar and my hikari side(or however you spell that). Which is my who I am. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Is he ok my lord?  
  
Inuyasha sat down near the river he hated crying. And mostly Kagura being right about his life. Man that really pissed him off. The other thing is that he is pissed of about Having to be on the eastern lands. When Sesshomaru's castle was in the eastern lands. 'I don't think that I will have enough energy to make it to the other side of the lands.' " Man I hate to say it but... Kagura... is... right," He managed to string the words together, "Kagome really is my energy. I can't go on without her. There is no purpose in life for me. Why did she have to get sick at this time and place. Well I think I might have enough energy to make it to the border of the lands. I really hope that I do. Come on energy don't fail me now."  
  
Inuyasha used the amount of energy he had left to make it to a field in the western lands. "Ok this should be a good place to rest a while. A little nap and to Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha let out an ear busting yawn. And then fell a sleep. He was actually glad he made it into the western lands. He thought that he would be dead by the time he got there.  
  
~*~*Normal era~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in a bed(well duh.). She actually found out that it was her bed. 'It seems that I made it back ok. And I feel better. I wonder what happened. All that I can remember is a loud boom. And Inuyasha yelling very loudly at somebody. Very strange. I bet mom won't let me out of bed for a week.' Kagome chuckled at herself, and got out of bed. Man she didn't realize how great she slept. She quickly went out of her room. And downstairs. Where she found Sota, her mother, and grandpa all sitting down having lunch.  
  
" Morning sis. Man did you sleep all day we were surprised that you were still alive." Kagome hit Sota on the head for that remark that he made about her.  
  
"When we found you yesterday. You had really serious cold. So we all had to pull you out of that well. Seriously it looked like it collapsed on you." Kagome's mother told her with worry on her face. "What happened in the feudal era? What happened to the well?" Her mother was now an inch away from her face. This really scared Kagome.  
  
"Did you say that the well collapsed in the other era?" Kagome was now the one with fear on her face.  
  
"Well that's what we think happened. You see, We heard a lot of yelling in the well. No one came out with you. Although I wish that Inuyasha came out with you. So that we could see you two get married." Sota was asking for Kagome's fist in his face. Although she did wish that Inuyasha would ask her to marry her. That was one of her many dreams about Inuyasha. The most common one that is. ' Oh Inuyasha, please fix the well soon.'  
  
~*~*~Feudal era~*~*~  
  
"He sends me out to find who intrudes in his lands. And what do I find over the last 3 hours. Nothing! Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru can be such a pain in the...." Jaken was interrupted by a cute little girl on the two headed dragon's head.  
  
"Lord Jaken look over there. Look at that boy in the Lords fields. Isn't that Lord Sesshomaru's little half-breed brother? Cause if it is, there is going to be a lot of blood on the field tonight." Seeing that it was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Rin's beautiful brown hair was fluttering in the wind. She loved doing things for lord Sesshomaru. Which is why Sesshomaru liked her way over Jaken(DUH!!!). She had real deep feelings for Sesshomaru. She sometimes dreamt that she would marry Sesshomaru, and rule by his side. He loved this more then anything. To be off in her own little dream land. The thing is that when they landed on the ground. BANG!!! 'I guess I should have paid more attention to the landing part.' Rin was rubbing her head after that.  
  
"Why it is that flea bag Inuyasha. I should have known that he would be coming here to kill Lord Sesshomaru. I might as well kill him for the Lord." Jaken was taking aim when suddenly Rin stepped in the way.  
  
"You shall not be killing him. The Lord said to bring the intruder to him alive. So unless you want to kill me you will bring him back to the castle alive," Rin was making up the part about Sesshomaru wanting him back alive. She just thought that he needed help on a count of that he was very weak and had no power left within him. She didn't know how she saw the amount of energy left within him. Probably from being around Sesshomaru for so long. So with the amount of strength in her she lifted Inuyasha onto the dragon. And went back on the two hour journey to Lord Sesshomaru's house.  
  
~*~*~ Back to Kagome~*~*~  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I wish that I could see you again. Please fix the well so that you can visit me" Kagome was in the living room watching TV when a knock came to the door.(I bet you all know who it is the one the only.)  
  
"Hojo. It's nice to see you again. Please come in, come in. Kagome is in the living room right now. Go and make yourself comfortable. While I go make some tea." Kagome wasn't in the mood to see Hojo right now. Heck she was never in the mood to see Hojo.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome. How is the cold. I brought over some stuff to help you heal so that you'll be able to go to the movies with you this weekend."  
  
"Thanks Hojo, I would love to go to the movies with you. But you know my mother. She won't allow me out of this house for a week." Kagome for some reason liked to get Hojo's hopes down. She thought it was rater amusing.(/AN: Sorry all Hojo fans out there. But Hojo is a pain in the but. If I do say so myself./)  
  
"Oh well maybe next week after school."  
  
"Yeah that would be great." She said in a very sarcastic tone. But Hojo didn't seem to notice that.  
  
But now that Hojo was gone, she had time to think again. What the future would be like. Marrying Inuyasha. Having about three kids, and just living the life she had wanted to live with Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~Back at Sesshomaru's Castle~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he is dead my lord? What should we do about him?" Rin questioned Sesshomaru while he was thinking about what was wrong with Inuyasha.  
  
"He's never been this weak before. Something is missing," Sesshomaru pondered a while and then it hit him with a little help from Inuyasha saying "Kagome come back!", "I've got it!"  
  
"What kind of sickness does he have. A cold? A fever? The Chinese stomach flu?" Rin was curios to know what kind of sickness was on this half-breed.  
  
"Worse than all three of those combined. He is love sick!" Sesshomaru thought of this like a 5 year old at a rated R movie. He was pale and everything.  
  
While Rin was yelling and screaming "Not love sick, anything but that!! What does love sick mean. Does it mean your sick of the one you love?"  
  
"No Rin. It doesn't mean that. It means that you miss the one that you love. Now I have some business to attend to. So make sure to wake him up by dinner."  
  
"Yes my Lord. You can count on me. I wake him up before dinner time. You can count on it. He will be up by then." Rin saw a bucket of water and a rag so she dampened the rag and drained out the water on his head. She thought that it would wake him up. But it turned out that she was wrong. So then she took the bucket of water and poured it all over his face.  
  
"What, What!! Where am I little girl!" Inuyasha was trying to get used to the place around him.  
  
"YOU. Are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. In the guest bedroom, Lord Inuyasha is it not? My name is Rin. How may I serve you my lord." Rin liked talking with Inuyasha, she thought that he was really funny.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know when dinner is I'm starved." You could even hear Inuyasha's stomach growl for food.  
  
"Dinner will be served in 10 minutes. You may want to change before you come down. Lord Sesshomaru is very picky. I will be there too. So I will come and get you when dinner is ready." Rin Just zoomed off with out a trace of where she went.  
  
"Man she's fast." Inuyasha was startled by the voice behind him.  
  
"She's already in the dining room getting dinner all set up." Sesshomaru appeared out of the shadows. "Lets get going to dinner. Rin is the picky one about how everyone is dressed.  
  
~*~*~After dinner~*~*~  
  
"G' night Lord Sesshomaru. G' night Lord Inuyasha" Rin walked over to the door.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute to give you a story and tuck you in. OK."  
  
"OK. You better. Or I'll have to go into you chambers and sleep with you until you do give me my story." Rin skipped away humming something along her way to the chambers.  
  
"She is a cute little one. Is she not."  
  
"Go to bed Inuyasha." Sesshomaru scowled at him and Inuyasha ran away to his chambers.  
  
~*~*~In Rin's room~*~*~  
  
Rin started to brush her hair. She loved to do this to herself so that she looked her best for Sesshomaru. She loved the room he gave her. The walls were dark blue, with golden candle holders, with light blue candles in them. She had a huge crystal blue chandelier. And an enormous bed with Light and Royal blue sheets. She had a big mirror with Ton's of girl stuff to go with it. The huge window that had light blue curtains and royal blue belts to go with it. She love what Sesshomaru did with her chambers.  
  
"You ready yet for your bed time story? Or do I have to wait an hour for you to get ready?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
"Nope I'm ready!" Rin put down the brush and climbed the steps that soon lead her to her bed. This is where Sesshomaru had to help seeing that her bed was to high for her to get into by herself.  
  
"Ok, the story I am about to tell you is true. So don't laugh. Once there was a wolf demon. He was in a ferocious battle with his half-brother for their fathers' sword. His little brother used the swords ultimate power so the older brother was very close to death. Luckily his sword protected him. He was then found in a forest some where near a village. A little girl was brave enough to come near him. He wouldn't except her food. But that never stopped her. She helped him to recover. Then he left without saying goodbye. The next thing he new he was walking along cause he smelt the sent of death in the air. He saw that a village had been attacked. He walked a little further and saw that same little girl that helped him. He found her dead. So he took out his sword and brought her back to life again. This wolf demon developed feelings for this girl. And is still waiting for her to turn of age. So that He could finally ask her to marry him. The End." Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he told that last part to her. But as long as she didn't know it was him he was talking about than he would be ok.  
  
"So who was that wolf demon?" Rin had curiosity on her face she wanted to know who that little girl was too.  
  
"I'll tell you when you are older Rin. Good night." Sesshomaru tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the fore head. And then went out of the room.  
  
"I really, really wish that that girl was me, and that wolf demon was Lord Sesshomaru." Then a big yawn came along and after that she fell asleep.  
  
So how'd you like it. Took me forever but i finished it. Master Ghaleon: Phht!! Whatever!! It took you, what? An HOUR AND A HALF!!! Inume: Actually as her eldest brother I say 3 hours. Me: Ok I get it. Ughh. Well chapie 3 should be up soon. And watch for MG's Crossing Paths chapter 4. Master Ghaleon: Oh! And if you like the Rin/Sesshomaru coupling, watch for my new story (that I have no idea when it will be up). Inume: Yes my little sis has that pairing in this fanfic as well. Along with Sango/Miroku, and Kagome/Inuyasha. And could someone tell my little sister what Kagome's era is called. Thank you. Ruinu 


	3. The Big Day For Sango And Miroku

Hey minna-san. I'm back! With a new chappie. I sooooo sorry for the long period of time for waiting. But, I hope you all liked my second chapter cause it was longer than the other one I wrote. And I am soo sorry for not putting Sango and Miroku, and also Shippo Well I would like to give a big thanks to Suicidal Maniac SMG for the great reviews. And her yami side witch she claims to be stupid. So I really like the reviews. So as your evil minion I claim you my most devoted reader. So with out further ado. Da DUM! Chapter 3!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The big day For Sango and Miroku.  
  
Rin woke up to the sweet morning sent of flowers. She loved how kind hearted Sesshomaru was to her. Quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed, she moved over to the window to figure out what time it was. Judging by the sun not being up it was somewhere near 6 o' clock. She started to brush her hair and then after she was satisfied with how her hair looked, she went outside to go pick some flowers to set on the table. Very quietly she tiptoed past Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, so that he wouldn't wake up. On a count of her chambers were right next door to his. She finally made in out of the east wing of the castle. But then the garden was in the east wing.  
  
She remembered that Inuyasha was in the east wing right in the guest bedroom. She also had to be quiet cause Jaken lived in the East Wing. So very quietly she had to make it through the huge east wing. The west wing wasn't as big because only Lord Sesshomaru and she lived in the west wing. So she made it past Lord Jaken's chambers. She was glad that she didn't wake him up she was more afraid to wake up Jaken than Sesshomaru. Cause Jaken was very freaky to her(Who wouldn't think he's freaky?). Even when he wasn't around, he still haunted her. She sometimes wondered if he could use his spirit to spy on her. She shuddered at the thought of him watching over her.  
  
She past the first part of the east wing. But now she had to go down a long flight of stairs. She new what was coming next. She had to pass Lord Inuyasha's Chambers. She also didn't to wake him up. For she thought that he didn't have his strength back. She didn't want to disturb his peace. So after she passed his chambers. She went out into the garden.  
  
She loved the garden more than anything here. She would always pick some flowers, and pretend that she was getting married to Sesshomaru. She began the I do's part of the wedding.  
  
"Do you Sesshomaru take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish for all eternity?" Than she would do an impression of Sesshomaru's voice saying 'I do.'. Than she would do the same thing to her except for the other way around and saying the same thing as Sesshomaru. She loved to do this. She thought she was alone until she heard a little chuckle from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw LORD INUYASHA!!!! 'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!! DID HE HEAR WHAT I WAS SAYING!!!!! OK JUST ACT NATURAL. AND YOU WILL BE OK.' she took the surprise off of her face and then spoke to him. "Yes my Lord? What can I do for you?" She really hoped he wouldn't ask her that but surprise, surprise! He asked her that question and also added something else.  
  
"You really like him don't you? And don't be afraid to tell me. If it is supposed to be a secret. You can tell me and I wont tell anyone else. Promise."  
  
This brought Rin to tears that her secret of what she does in the morning was found out by Inuyasha. "I...I lo .... I love Lord Sesshomaru. I wish that I was older so that he could marry me. But what am I. I 'm a... I'm a little girl! Please don't tell him, it would break my heart." She burst out into tears. And ran up to Inuyasha, he was very kind to let her in his arms. "You know what? Kagome and I had a little talk once when we were separated from each other. She told me that you were mean and evil. But she said that you had another side that was nice and kind hearted. And I guess this is the side she was talking about she also told me that she wanted to see more of this side." (/AN: No this is not a Inuyasha/Rin, and Kagome/Sesshomaru. It is the apposite way around./)  
  
They both took in the flowers, but while Inuyasha was getting dressed. Rin was getting breakfast ready. Lord Sesshomaru camdown alitle after that happened he saw that everything was ready for breakfast, so he settled down and ate some breakfast. Rin, Jaken, and Inuyas came down and joined him.  
  
"I have to leave early. See ya!" Iuyasha left the table and went out the door. Rin went after him.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha. Why do you have to go soon." Rin was very curious of why he had to leave when he just got here.  
  
"Well you see, I have to go to my friends Sango and Miroku's wedding. And it is very important to them if I show up at he wedding."  
  
"Well then..... CAN I PLEASE COME TO THE WEDDING," Rin wanted to go to this wedding. She loked very srious, "I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE GOOD!!!"  
  
"Well I guess that you can come. We better get going so tha we won't be late." Rin and Inuyasha went out into the middle of the western lands.  
  
~*~* ~Some where in the eastern lands. We come to Sango.~*~*~  
  
'I can do this. No I can't. Yes I can. No I can't. Why am I saying this? I should maybe just go away form this. But then that would make Miroku's hart break saying that I don't love him any more. Why do I have to g through these thing first.' Sango thought to herself.  
  
She finally decided that she was going t g through with it. Even if she was scared she was going to go through with it. Cause she loved Miroku and she knew he loved her. And Inuyasha would be there. Besides she wanted to cheer him up by showing him how marrage was going to be like. (/A.N: I don't know how that's going to cheer him up. I wonder why I put that there? I wonder why?/)  
  
There came an opening of the door to the room that she was in. It was Inuyasha, standing in the doorway with a little girl. She knew who this girl was. It was Rin, Sesshomaru's right hand..... um.... lady! No longer known as the other person who works for Sesshomaru. ( Belive it that Jaken was moved to that position! Hehehehehehe! ^-^!)  
  
"So you ready for this? Cause if your not I can always..." Inuyasha was cut off by Sango's remark.  
  
"No! I am ready for this. I wont let down all my friends. And I WONT let Miroku down." Sango was really serious about getting married to Miroku. This made Inuyasha crack a smile to her. "Someday Inuyasha, you'll be going through this same thing. And we will be there for you. Like you are for us. So always remember those words. And after that we will show you the place that Miroku is taking me tonight." (Sorry guys but I wont tell you about that place till I get Inuyasha and Kagome married. So you'll have to wait till then.)  
  
"Were thinking of staying here. At least Lord Inuyasha is. I have to get back to Lord Sesshomaru. But I would love to stay for the wedding." Rin really wanted to see how a real wedding went on so that when she pretended it would be more realistic. Oh she couldn't wait.  
  
"Ok, that sounds great! I'm so glad that your staying Inuyasha. It will be like old times. Olny Miroku and I will be married." Sango liked to get Inuyasha sad yet she also hated it.  
  
~*~*~ WEDDING TIME!!! Well at least to the I DO'S~*~*~  
  
"Do you Miroku, take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish for all eternity?" The person who was wedding them asked Miroku.  
  
A smile came onto Miroku's face. And then the words "I do." Came out of his mouth. He couldn't wait to hear Sango's response to him.  
  
The preacher went over to Sango. And said the same thing. "And do you Sango take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish for all eternity?" Sango was hesitant to her answer but it turned out that she said the same thing as Miroku. " The rings, please." Inuyasha gave him the rings. " I now prenounce you Man and Wife! You may now KISS the bride." Sango and Miroku lent in for the kiss. And it turned out to be a long one to. But to long. But after they let go Inuyasha popped up and said "NOW IS IT TIME FOR CAKE?"  
  
Abig feast it was. Turkey, ham, fruits, any food you could think of. Exept for one.  
  
"WHERE'S THE RAMEN? WHO ATE ALL THE REAMEN!!! YOU DIDN'T EAT ALL OF IT DID YOU MIROKU?!! CAUSE YOU KNOW WAHT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID!!!!" Inuyasha was so pissed off right nowthat he could just kill somone. Literally.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down. There is no ramen. We couldn't make any." Sngo was trying her hardest to calm down Inuyasha. But it seemed to not be working.  
  
"WHAT!! NO RAMEN!! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!!! i GOING NOW SEE YA!!" And that was that. Inuyahsa did what he said and went away. Dragging Rin away with him. He took her back to the eastern lands,  
  
~*~*~ At bone eaters Well~*~*~  
  
After the long trip he went to Bone Eaters Well. 'Oh Kagome I hope that this well gets fixed soon.' Cause all he saw that was fixed was the inside of the well that they were still cleaning out. He wished that they would finish soon. So that he could go see Kagome again. Then after a little while of thinking, Inuyasha desided to go to sleep right by the well. "He could actually here a voice like Kagome say. "Good night Inuyasha, I hope that well gets fixed soon." And he said the same thing to the voice. And Kagome heard it.  
  
So minna-san how'd you like it? Please review. Cause I really like them Especially from Suisidal Maniac SMG. ( Sorry Izriwi I promise to ptu in your nw user name Next time.) Well please review. Think In the next chapter I will make it three years from then. In the year 2000 so that Kagome can come back. And if you have any suggestions of how to make the chapter either romantic, humorus, ect. Just review and I will use your Idea. Cause reviewers are the reason I right this weird fic. * Hikari side appears* KHearts: What do think your doing out of that room of yours? Ruinu: G2G now. Or else My Hikari side will get me. As I said Pealse review. *BANG* Let me otu of this room NOW KHEARTS! You can't do this to me. I'm the yami side. Hello! HELLO?!! Khearts: *Goes away with the key to the door whistling* 


	4. Kagome Returns

__

HEY MINNA-SAN!!!! I'm here with chapter 4. Sorry chapter 3 was kind of a cliffie. But hey every story has one. I really love the reviews everyone has given me. They are really inspirational. Well as I promised I would make this chapter three years from the incident. I will also put in what happen to both of them in the past three years. So this might be longer than the other chappies. And I am still open for suggestions. And if you want a disclaimer go back to chapters either 1 or 2. So I hope you like it cuz I have a Hikari on my tail. See ya at the end. BUH BYE!!!

****

Chapter 4: Kagome Returns

Kagome was walking home from her 126th day of college. Having to listen to one of her friend's stupid remarks. She didn't want to hear any of it. She was still upset that she still couldn't get through that well. She missed Inuyasha so much. She wished she was with him fighting demons she really missed laying on the bumpy ground knowing Inuyasha was there to protect her. She always went over to the well and hopped through it every day when she got home from school. But every time that she did. BANG!!!! Right on the ground. Then she would climb up to see that it was the well in the shrine.

"KAGOME?!! EARTH TO KAGOME!!! YO KAGOME SNAP OUT OF IT!!" One of her friends started shaking her, trying to get her attention. "YO KAGOME HOJO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

"Huh. Oh hi Hojo. What's up. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Well Kagome do you want to come to the dance with me tomorrow?" Hojo was hopping for her to say yes. And that was her answer. Well not her answer exactly her friends still did that thing of interrupting her in the middle of an answer. So she had no choice to go to the dance with Hojo the next day.

On her way home from the 126th day of college. She was wiped, she was going to take a nice warm bath. And then think about tomorrow, about the dance. She really didn't want to go. But before she got into that subject she wanted to check out if the well had been fixed, for the 969th time in the last three years. She wondered if Inuyasha had changed his stupid attitude of his. She knew that every one would be different. Sango and Miroku and their kids, yeah everything would be different. She sighed and went over the rim.

~*~*~ Feudal era~*~*~

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree. He was felling depressed. He hadn't seen Kagome in three years. He gave up hope on her. She was never going to come back to see him.

"M' Lord Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked down and saw that it was Miroku's and Sango's children San and Mir, they had happy faces on. They always wanted to play with him, "M' Lord. Our mother and father want to speak with you. It is about the well."

"What about the well?" Inuyasha asked them with a stern look on his face. 

" It is fixed M' Lord." San said to him. "Maybe that Kagome- Chan will come back today!" Mir said to him after his sister was done talking.

"I highly doubt that she will come back today. I think that she will never come back. Besides even if she were to come back I wouldn't have the time to go places with her. As you know I am now the protector of the Shikon Jewel. I don't know why they gave me that job in the first place. But you know that demons are still after the Jewel. And that I need to protect it. So I have no time to go on another adventure with her."

"Why are you so mad at her Inuyasha sama? Don't you love her?" San asked him 

"Listen San I am not in the mood to talk about that." Inuyasha said to her.

"M' Lord! M' Lord!"

"What is it Mir?" Inuyasha was getting mad at all the interruptions.

"A beautiful maiden is headed toward the village. She has Black hair and Brown eyes. And she fits the description of Kagome."

Inuyasha was gone in a flash. He wanted to see if it was really Kagome. Cause if it was he wasn't ready to see her again. After three years of not seeing her. He would finally be able to see her again.

Inuyasha went up to the tower of the Shikon jewel. And got into his place standing guard. 

He saw her walking up to the tower just looking around. He sniffed out her sent. And then his eyes went wide. 'It is Kagome! Damn!' he thought inside his head.

Kagome saw him standing on the platform of the tower. Her heart was pounding, seeing Inuyasha again wanted to make her go up there and kiss him until the night. So she ran up the stairs and put her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She then looked up at him and saw a look of surprise in his eyes. He then smiled at her, and then took her chin(AN// Yes everyone Kagome and Inuyasha are about to kiss for the second time cause in the second movie Inuyasha and Kagome kiss. AND YES I DO KNOW THAT IT IS THE SECOND MOVIE!!!//) Now! He took her chin and engulfed her in a kiss. While hugging her. They broke apart from the kiss and Kagome saw that there wasn't a mean usual face on Inuyasha. It was more of a peaceful "I love you" face. Tears sprang out from her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her with heartbroken eyes. "Is something wrong Kagome?" He asked her with a sad face now on his.

"No Inuyasha. Nothing is wrong. It's just that I Have been thinking that is all."

"Oh really. About what?" He asked her curiously.

"What did you do over three years?"

[Flashback of Inuyasha three years]

(You already know about chapter two and three but I am giving yiou the In betweens ~_^)

"Inuyasha sama wait up your going to fast!" Rin wailed at him. The 10 year old was panting for some air to go into her lungs.(Just for you to know this is the second year of the three)

"I told you if you couldn't keep up then you shouldn't come with me on missions."

"But I want to train to be as strong as you and Sesshomaru sama combined!" Rin was yelling at him now. "Besides what are you really doing." 

"I have to go to the village. To check up on a friend of mine and a perverted monk. They say that they have business with me."

( Inuyasha lies to her and goes to the well instead. but he eventually goes to the house of Sango and Miroku. And lives with them for the rest of the time being. Oh and he also fights in a war between east and the south. protecting the Jewel.) 

[End flash back]

Then Kagome tells him of what happened. She was dating Hojo, passed High School, and has to go on a date tomorrow. But told him that she was going to not go to it. And stay here with him.

~*~*~ That night~*~*~

"Kagome. It is so nice to have you back. I don't think I have seen Inuyasha as happy as he is now for three years." Sango said to her as she was pouring some water for her. 

"Your right Sango," Miroku said to her as she was pouring him some water, " I have never seen him so happy. He never is this happy when he is playing with the children."

"By the way. Where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him for three hours. It is like he just disappeared."

"He is probably wondering around. No need to worry he always comes back to tell San and Mir their stories. So just relax. Oh and Kagome you can sleep in the spare room right next to Inuyasha's room. You must be tired." Sango said to her, and showed her the way to her room.

~*~*~ Where Inuyasha is~*~*~

Inuyasha looked around and saw the tree that his father put his name in. It was dedicated his tree. Because it had his name, the names of his wives, and the names of his two sons. Inuyasha touched the tree and saw a flash back of when his father met his mother.

[FLASHBACK^-^ Of how Seamus met Inuyasha's mother]

Sesshomaru was only about 4-7 years of age.(I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OLDER HE IS FROM INUYASHA! STOP PICKING ON ME^ ~ ^) His mother had just passed away. And there was his father.(SEAMUS!!!) Sesshomaru was asleep on his fathers lap.

"Sesshomaru cannot go on like this. For if I am to die. He will not have anyone to be his mother. I need to find someone to be his mother. And quickly."

(THE NEXT DAY!^-^ )

"Ok Sesshomaru the thing that you need to do is keep your wyes peeled for a beautiful women. Ok?" Seamus told his son.

"Ok father." Sesshomaru looked for 8 hours straight. And then they both heard the scream of a women.

Seamus looked around. And saw a beautiful young women being attacked by a demon. Seamus went down there and slew the demon. 

"Are you ok fine maiden? Are you hurt?" Seamus looked at her with eyes of concern.

"Yes I am. Thank you kind demon. I do hope that we will meet again." Then she went away off into the village. Leaving Seamus stunned.

'Most women would have screamed when they saw me. Why didn't she? She is the only human who didn't scream at me. I must have her as my wife.' Seamus clenched his fists. But now he had to find Sesshomaru and keep him at home tomorrow.

[The Next day ^-^]

"HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! ANYONE ANYTHING!"

Seamus went over to see what was wrong. And saw that it was that fair maiden again. And he could see why she was so scared. It was an ugly centipede demon.(You might know her as mistress centipede. From the first episode of Inuyasha!^-^) So he went into battle and threw her into a well.

"Are you ok fair maiden? Are you hurt?" Seamus asked her again.

"It's you! The hansom demon who saved me yesterday. The one I left without a name." She gave him romantic looking eyes.

"My name is Sea..." Seamus was about to say what his name was until the villagers came and brought the fair maiden back to the village.

"Thank you demon for saving our daughter. With out you saving her. The village priestess wouldn't have gotten her herbs yesterday." 

"So you are the parents of this fair maiden. You must be proud to have a beautiful daughter like her. And I do see where she gets her beauty from."

The mother of this maiden was going red with embarrassment. Her cheeks looked like red rose pedals.

"Kind demon. Will you please tell us your name?" 

" My name is Seamus." At that moment Sesshomaru came up to him and said. 

"Father where have you been. You've found the beautiful maiden!"

"Who is this? Your son. Do you have a wife?"

"This is Sesshomaru. He is my son. I did have a wife but she passed away 2 months ago. And so now I have to find him a mother. So that if I die. He will ahve someone to take care of him."

"I..... I will... be your wife." She said to him.

"How can you be my wife if I do not know your name."

"My name is Kirika. Seamus"

[After a while of being husband and wife another son is in the house. Can you guess who it is? ^o^ Yay!]

"Where are you going Seamus?" Kirika asked him. Inuyasha was playing with Sesshomaru's and Seamus's hair.

"Let's just say that I have to go see a friend. That I haven't seen in a while. And it does have to do with our sons. I will be back in 4 days. Good bye Inuyasha. Good bye Sesshomaru."

~*~*~2 days later~*~*~

"Yes Totosai. I want to make swords for my sons." Seamus said to the man sitting in front of him.

" I will work on them as fast as I can Seamus. It is just they need to be made out of something."

"They will be made out of my fangs. Tensaiga the sword of healing, and Tetsusaiga the sword of power. Tetsusaiga shall have the power to cut down a hundred demons with a dingle pass. And Tensaiga shall have the power to heal aa hundred in a single pass. They shall be swords unlike any other."

"But Seamus. Why do you want to give these swords to your sons? They will be to powerful for them. And what if one goes into the wrong hands?"

"I want to make these swords because. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha always fight. It is as if when they are older they will kill one another. So listen up. You better get this right. Tensaiga the sword of healing shall be given to the eldest of my sons, Sesshomaru. And Tetsusaiga the sword of power shall be given to the youngest, Inuyasha. For as you know now. I don't want my sons to kill each other. If they were to kill one another I would have no more sons. Now tell me who I want them to go to." Seamus said to him looking over at him with a mad look on his face.

"Tensaiga shall be given to Sesshomaru. And Tetsusaiga shall be given to Inuyasha." Totosai said very worriedly.

"Good now that you have heard every thing we must get started. They must be done in 2 days."

"But M' Lord. It may take a couple of years to finish the swords." Myoga popped out of nowhere.

"He is right you know Seamus. It may take 2 years instead of 2 days. Just to make one of the swords. Then the other may take another 2 years."

"Alright then," He said getting up and walked over to the entrance, "Bring them by when you are finished. Oh and Totosai. If they are not brought to me within 4 years. And I mean both of them. I will hunt you down and kill you. For I do not want my sons to kill each other. And if they do kill each other because the swords were not brought to them. You will be killed. And I will not feel guilty about it." Seamus said the last part like he was going to kill Totosai.(Just like how Sesshomaru talks when he threatens to kill someone.)

[End of Flashback]

Inuyasha took his hand off. He never knew his father to act that way. He really didn't know much about his father. He saw the names that were marked on his fathers tree. The names of his two wives. Rihsha and Kirika. Then he saw his name and Sesshomaru's names. And then he remembered what his father told him. 

That the tree was a remembrance tree. You put some of you favorite times and times that you hated in the tree and you will be able to see that day over again. But his father told him that he did not put any things that he hated into this tree.

Inuyasha brushed his hand against the tree. Then he went over to his tree. He saw that it grew near his father's tree. And he saw one more tree come out of the ground. He saw that it grew near his tree. His father said that the trees growing next to yours are the tree of your children. They always grow next to their fathers tree.

Inuyasha watered the little tree. And then started to brush things off of it. He knew that soon he would have a child. He left the forest and on that one little tree. Tied in a bow was a strand of his hair tied around the trunk.

TBC! ^o^ That's my new favorite face!

_How'd you like it. I'm sorry it was more about Seamus's past and not the three years of Inuyasha and Kagome. I just didn't want to write about them. I felt in a Seamus type mood. You see that pretty purple button in the bottom left corner. Click on it and see what it does. Oh and preview of next chapter._

(Theme music for the previews of the next episode come on)

(Kagome is the one speaking)

Inuyasha and I get into a big fight. I head north while Inuyasha heads south.

The strange thing that happens is that I run into a strange little boy. While Inuyasha is dealing with a spirit of a little girl. And what is up with that little boy chanting a spell. And some guy that looks like Sesshomaru is the one controlling them. Who are these three children what do they want with us. Do they want to fight. Or bring peace.

Next Time:

Mystery Of Four Demon Spirits

See ya soon!

Wow was that cool? I thought so.

As I said please review. And tell me if you can think of who the 4 spirits are.

See ya next chapter! ^o^


	5. Mystery Of The Four Demon Souls

__

Hey minna-san! This is Ruinu saying. There will be a little change in this chapter. The guy who looks like Sesshomaru wont be the one who controls the other three. And I am sooo sorry to those people who have read my story and that it was messed up. But just for you to know the real chapter 4 is up. But on the bright side for those of you who are reading my other story, you got a preview. So enjoy this chapter and please review at the end. And you can give me suggestions any time about the next chapter. So enjoy the fifth chapter of THREE YEARS WITHOUT YOU!

Sayonara!

****

Chapter 5: Mystery of the Four Demon Spirits

Kagome woke up the next morning with a bad hairdo. She quickly brushed it through. So that she would make a good impression on everyone. She saw the beautiful Bonsai trees in her room. She loved being back in the feudal era. It wasn't too crowded and not to lonely. It was just right.

She walked out of her room. And saw that there were mud prints heading into Inuyasha's room. His door was open and she saw him asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful just lying there like that. She headed out to the dining room where she saw that Miroku was trying to keep the kids still. 

"Good morning Miroku! Where's Sango?" Kagome said sitting down. Holding one of the kids in her lap.

"She went out when I came back." Inuyasha said leaning against the wall. Eyes closed.

"Has she come back yet?" Kagome said with a touch of worry in her voice. 

"Yes. She said she heard some children laughing outside. So she went out thinking that it was her children. I went to see if Mir and San were in there beds an hour later. And then I went out to find Sango. And when I found her she was laying on the ground. But do not worry she is still alive. I wonder if a demon attacked. I took her to the house. And when I was taking her back. She said 'Beware of the three spirits.' .She will be fine in a couple of days. If those wounds heal up." Inuyasha told her.

"How can you say that!" Kagome was now furious. "Our friend is hurt and you don't even care!" Kagome slammed her cup on the table.

"You don't think I care! Try going out into the forest in the middle of the night! And finding one of your friends on the ground! And you think that she is dead! Do you know how hard that was on me! I promised never to let another human get hurt again! Do you want to know how it felt when I saw her there like that! It felt like being pinned to that tree for another 50 years. In a deep slumber until someone pulls that arrow from my chest. So don't you say that I don't care" Inuyasha went out the door and into Sango's room. Got some stuff. And left 

"Fine then be that way! You know what I'm leaving too! And I hope that I don't see you on my way!" Kagome quickly retrieved her stuff. And went away.

"Where are they going?" Came Sango's voice. She was leaning against the wall.

"They are going to get fresh air that is all. Now get some rest." Miroku kissed her on the forehead picked her up and took her to her room.

~*~*~ Some other place~*~*~

"Did you do as I bid you to?" Came a voice that was very rich sounding.

"Yes we did," Came another voice. It was more of a girls voice than a boys voice, "But why Sango?"

"Your father will get mad at your mother. As will your mother."

"SO YOU'RE USING US! SO THAT WE WILL NEVER BE BORN!" Out came a boy that was chained to the wall. He had silver bangs and black hair. His eyes were golden. And boy he was mad.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!!!" Came the girl's voice. Although now you could see her. She was a little girl. That had silver hair. Pointy ears. And piggy tails. But one look at her hands and you could see that she was the one that hurt Sango. For one hand was covered in blood and had a part of her kimono stuck to it.

"USING US FOR YOUR DIRTY WORK!" Said the third one. He was just like the girl although he resembled Inuyasha more than any one of them. And he was the smallest

"I had to use the sons and daughter of Inuyasha. The eldest Inume. Said to be the human of the trio. But is the wielder of the sword Tetseiga. That is said to bring back the souls of the dead, and also one of the strongest swords made. The middle child, Kinme. Said to be the half demon of the trio. Although very small he is the wisest of them all. He learned swordsmanship at the age of 3. And he is the owner of the sword Tensaiga known to kill 1000 creatures in one stroke, it can also bring back 1000 creatures in one stroke. And the youngest, Ruinu. Said to be the next priestess. She is the full demon of the three. And is rumored to have her grandfathers strength. She is a link with her grandfather. And she is said to be able to kill 10,000 things in one stoke of the hand. If she is to use even one attack on you. There's no use in hiding. For once she says the last words."

"We know about ourselves already! But why our parents."

"I want you to kill them." Said the voice.

They said nothing they just gasped. They just had worried faces on their faces. And faces of doubt.

"I will get you in an hour so that you can go and kill them."

"How are we going to mess up his plans?" Questioned Ruinu. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Ruinu." Inume said to calm her down.

"I don't want them to die. I want to be born and actually feel what it is to be held in my parents' arms." Ruinu said trying to calm herself down.

"Now why are you crying like that dear Ruinu?" Ruinu and the others looked up and their eyes brightened up when they saw that face.

"GRANDPA!" They all shouted. "What are you doing here?" They all asked him.

"I felt that Ruinu was in trouble. So I came. As you know Ruinu and I are links with each other. I feel what she feels. And she with me." He explained the rest very fast.

"Grandpa? In an hour we are going out to go and talk to them. Not kill them."

"It will be hard to talk some sense into to that boy. He is as stubborn as a mule. Ruinu since you are the future wielder of Tetsaiga. You should go and talk with your father. If he doesn't listen do what you can. Hurt him, fight him, do what you want," Seamus told her. She simply nodded her head, "Inume you go and see your mother. She will be easier to talk to. And Kinme you come with me I will show you what you have to do." They both nodded and an hour later they went out to go and fine their parents.

~*~*~ Inuyasha~*~*~

'Stupid people stupid Kagome. Stupid everything.' Inuyasha saw himself in the water. He saw himself with Kagome for a second. He started to smile. But then shook his head. Sure he had good times with Kagome and bad but he didn't want to apologize to her. For she was the one to get angry at him. He stood up and when doing so he saw someone standing on top of a tree. Just its toes touching. It had very long hair. That's for sure.

"You up there are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The person turned around. And then jumped off of the tree. Inuyasha leapt forward rto go and catch the person. But it stopped right at the water. He didn't fall in of course. He saw the face of the person. It was a little girl. But it was no ordinary girl. It was a demon. He saw that when she was jumping her hair fell out. It was as long as Sesshomaru's hair. And it was almost in the same style as his.

"My name is Ruinu. I am the youngest of your children. And I have come to say to you that you have to go back and make up with Kagome. Or else that tree in the forest will die."

"How do you know about that new born tree? And the forest? And the.."

"I know of these things because that tree belongs to my brother Inume. He is the eldest of all of your children."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't. Your life will be hanging by a thread when I am dine with you." She told him while raising up her talons to him.

"Alright if it is a fight you want it is a fight you'll get." He said putting his hand on Tetsaiga's hilt.

"Ok you've asked for it." Ruinu said.

~*~*~ Kagome~*~*~

"Why does Inuyasha think that he can boss me around? And why does he think that he can talk like that to me? And why is that boy standing on the water?" Kagome said to herself. Than it hit her. Why was that boy standing on the water? And how could he do so.

"Hey you! What are you doing on the water. And how can you do that? Come over here before you drown to death!" Kagome said to him and then he turned around. 'He has yellow eyes like Inuyasha! And he has silver bangs! But what is up with the black in his hair. Why does he have that black in his hair?' 

"Hello. Are you Lady Kagome?" He asked her with a smile on his face. 'Now I know one thing he is a human. But how can he walk on water!'

"Oh for that other question. I love playing in the water. But my boundary is on the ground. For you see I am a spirit. That is why I can walk on water." He said closing his eyes on the last part.

Kagome gasped! She remembered what Inuyasha said about what Sango said. Beware of the three spirits. She saw that two more spirits weren't with him. But she just had to ask him.

"Excuse me. Sorry about asking this. But did you attack a woman by the name of Sango last night." She was sorry she had even asked that question.

He leapt over to her. And with a sad look in his eyes he told her these words. " It wasn't me who hurt her, it was my little sister. But we want to know if she is alright. We didn't mean to they were just our orders." He clasped his mouth shut on the last part after he had said that.

" Who gave you these orders! Tell me!!" Kagome was getting mad at him.

"Never you mind. But I have one thing to ask you as well."

"Yes and what is that?" She asked him with wide questioning eyes.

"Are you two mad at each other?" Inume said to her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because my little brother, Kinme put a spell on her. When my sister cut her open it allowed a curse to go into her. It is called the Curse Of Everlasting Pain and Love. This spell was put on some one you both cared about. When you two love each other. She will be fine, happy and never sick. But when you two hate each other. She will be sick and in pain. And she may even die. That is why it is called the Curse of Everlasting Love and Pain! So you two must get back to loving each other. And make up. And never be mad at each other ever again. Or else Sango will die and it will be your fault. And then it will move to Miroku. And than San and then Mir. Then other people that you both love. And then you will have guilt on you for the rest of your life."

"Oh dear! I never knew about this spell! I've never heard of it. I must find Inuyasha"

"There is one thing that is good about this spell if you both sign a contract that I have. Than Sango will be lifted from the curse. Go find him now. I will come with you. He may be in fight with my younger sister Ruinu. Let's go now!!"

~*~*~ Back to Inuyasha~*~*~

'Why can't I beat her? Why is she able to block my every attack' Inuyasha was fighting fiercely against her. 'Wait a minute she is a demon! I can hurt her. Even if she is a spirit. I mean look at her. She is already scarred up. Wait a minute that is what I will use the Wind Scar! She won't be able to dodge that!' Inuyasha prepared himself to do the Wind Scar. 

'What is he planning to do? Is he trying to hurt me more than I am.' Ruinu thought to herself. She now remembered why he was able to hurt. When that man brought out of the Spirit World( Yu yu Hakusho ^o^) he brought her to life. ' So that is why he is able to hurt me. He brought me to life until my parents either die or make up we will be alive.' Ruinu gasped at this. She could either die. Or stay alive. She wanted to go back to the Spirit world so bad. She didn't want to be alive. She wanted to stay and play with her grandparents.

"Now is the time to use it! Scar of the.." 

"SIT!!!" Yelled a strangely familiar voice.

With a loud thud Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Ruinu! Are you ok?" Inume ran over to her. Seeing that there were scars all over her face. Inume held her close to him. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Inume this no time to start crying. I have the contract right here. Now have they made up or what?"

"Not yet Kinme. They just need to say that they are sorry to each other. Sign the contract then Sango will be saved." Ruinu said to him. 

"What do I have to do you son of a...." Inuyasha was stopped by lips connected to his.

Kagome broke off of the kiss. "Inuyasha I am sorry for getting mad at you. I should have known that you would have changed after a while. I am so sorry that I ever did that."

"I am sorry too Kagome. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Or even acted like that to you." Inuyasha and Kagome signed the contract. Then Inuyasha was leaning over to give Kagome another kiss. When suddenly.

"HELLO SON!!" Yelled some one from right behind him.

"Ahhh! Dad?!" Inuyasha fell to the the ground and it hurt him worse than 8 sits combined.

"Son? Inuyasha? Where did my son go? Oh no. A demon must have eaten him."

"I ahm herie dahd" Inuyasha said to him the best he could. The reason being was because his father was standing on him.

"Um. He is down there Grandpa." Inume said to him

"Your standing on him" Ruinu pointed to the red thing on the ground.

"It's true grandpa! Your standing on him!"

"Ah there he is! Oh isn't that sweet! He is asleep!"

~_~()

@o@

Tbc.

_So how'd you like this chapter? It was ok. But I liked the ending with all of the faces. That was my favorite part. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. And I am sorry again for putting up the wrong chapter. So please review and please keep in tune for chapter updates._

-Ruinu- 


	6. Sesshomaru's Message

Hey minna-san. This is Ruinu saying that you are reading my fanfic called Three Years Without You! This is the 6th chapter of my story to this story. It si my longest written story. For the longest chapter was chapter 4 with 2882 words in it. But this will probably be smaller. But I am not sure. But I want to thank all of those who have reviewed. You have made me go this far. So here is the 6th chapter of three years without you.

****

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's message.

Kagome was smelling the fresh air as she tip toed over to the well. She was running and tiptoeing at the same time so that Inuyasha could lose her. But then she remembered at the last second about his smell. And right behind her was him. Not Inuyasha but.

"Hello Daughter in law!!" Exclaimed a voice from behind her.

"AH!!" Kagome screamed as she heard the words. "Seamus. I didn't hear you behind me. And never do that again! It may be funny on Inuyasha but not on me. And besides shouldn't spirits like you be in rest right now?"

"For the last time! I am not a spirit!" He yelled at her. "Besides where are you going?" Seamus asked her with wide eyes and ears waiting to hear where the young maiden was going.

"She's going home dad. So don't even bother following her." Said a shadow with in a tree.

"Oh there you are son. And what do you mean by going home? Doesn't she live in the village? I'm confused!" Seamus was now very confused.

"No dad. She lives in the other era. The place where she has been for the last three years. She had to stay there on a count of that the well was broken." Inuyasha had eyes that were filling up with tears. He didn't want her to leave again. He felt arms snake around his waist and saw Kagome hugging him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I will be back in ten minutes. I promise." She went down the well.

"It's so beautiful to see younger ones fall in love. I get none of this at Sesshomaru's place. Oh and speaking of him why don't you live in a fancy place like he does." Seamus was curiously looking at him.

"Cause all you left me was a sword and a brother that is fighting me for it." Inuyasha said putting his fist to his face.

"Not exactly. You get to own the Eastern Lands. But only after you get married. Why Sesshomaru got his was because he was the heir to the throne. I am still alive but I let him have it anyways."

"I'd say you'd better get some shelter before my talons reach your face."

"Temper! Temper! At least Sesshomaru knows..." Seamus was disturbed by a sent of someone else in the air. He smelt that it was very close.

"We have company." He said to Inuyasha with his hunter eyes on. He told Inuyasha to duck. As he moved his body around once with his hand sticking out. Inuyasha saw this attack before. His father used it to slay a demon that was taking his mother away. The demon had no chance to get away. But something was different about this. He was doing it in the apposite direction. And he said "BLADES OF DEATH AND DOOM!!" He made the Japanese symbol for doom. And then made the Japanese symbol for death. And then put them together. And then slashed his hand through it. Everything that surrounded them suddenly was gone. 

"Oh no you don't. Your not getting away!" Seamus disappeared into the sky. Then with a loud bang. The person who was spying on them went to the ground badly injured. It was Kagura. Seamus came down from the sky and looked at her then took her up by the collar of her kimono and then started to yell at her.

"What business do you have here. Why were you spying on us. Answer me or face the consequence of death." Seamus held his talons up to her neck. " You know I could kill you. And I wouldn't lose a day of sleep saying that I killed a women. I have killed many and it has never bothered me one bit." 

He was now cutting into her skin. She was now gasping for breath. For he was so close to slitting her neck. Blood was coming out of her neck now, and it was going onto Seamus's hands. He had a certain smirk on his face. Inuyasha knew that smirk anywhere. It was the smirk that he would always use when he was going to slaughter someone.

"I will never tell you. Even if you were to kill me I would get away faster than you would have time to slaughter me. That is how fast I am." She was now the one who was smirking.

And so then Seamus told her to run. He let her go. But in a millisecond she was on the ground dead. "So she was bluffing. To bad I didn't get any information about her. And who she was sent by." Seamus now reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru. With the look on his face. You could now tell that he was Sesshomaru's father and his as well.

Then just one minute after that Kagome was coming out of the well with supplies. "Man this bag gets heavier each time. I sometimes think that my brother is in the backpack. But what am I thinking of course he wouldn't be in my backpack. And I really wasn't expecting that when I came back." Kagome was pointing at the body on the ground. 

"Oh sorry about that daughter in law. We just had some company. That's all." Seamus told her scratching his head.

"Oh that's ok. And stop calling me daughter in law! Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Inuyasha was poking his head into the backpack. He took it off of Kagome. And then put his hand in it. And then pulled out something. That had black hair, brown eyes and it was..

"SOTA!! What are you doing here?! Does mom know that you are here? OH your going to be in big trouble when mom finds out that you are here. You have to go back. Seamus! What are you doing" She saw that Seamus was holding Sota by the leg and examining him. He was sniffing him from head to toe.

"Just seeing if he was a demon of some sort." Seamus then dropped him on the ground. Sota then fell to the ground with a bang. 

"Ow that really hurt. Wow this is the Feudal Era. I can tell you that It's not what I though of it to be like. So this is the place that you always go to. It is really cool. Is that the one thousand year old sacred tree? It looks really different from ours."

"Sota." Kagome said to him in the most nice voice that she could whip up.

"Yes sis?" He said looking up at her.

Kagome couldn't yell at him. She had her share of adventures Now it was Sota's turn. So she asked him. "Do you want to take a look around here? Meet the rest of my friends? You know have your own adventure here?" She told him all the stuff that she usually does.

Inuyasha now had an open mouth. Why wasn't Kagome telling him to go home. Seamus had a mad look on his face. And he asked Inuyasha "Why can't you and Sesshomaru get along like that. I mean alls they have to do is give each other inocent looks and then they get along great. But noooo. I had to make you two swords to keep you guys from fighting and killing each other." Seamus was very mad. He wanted kids like Kagome and Sota. But no he had to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What does he mean by brother Kagome?" Sota asked her.

"WHAT!!" Kagome yelled at him. Since she couldn't hear him over the great wind that was coming over head.

"I said..." His voice was no longer heard. His voice was over taken by the roar of two dragons. And the wind.

They all looked up and saw a two headed dragon. And on it was a little girl not much older than 11. She landed the dragons. And then jumped off. Inuyasha saw that it was Rin. Her hair was now more taken care of. For she was the most liked by Sesshomaru. She was the best taken cared of as well.

"Oh hey Rin. How are you. Did Sesshomaru send you?" "Yes he did. He says that he had to talk to you. That it was urgent. He also said to bring your girlfriend with you. And come to the castle. Oh and Seamus can come too." Rin said to them all. She was happy to see that Inuyasha's strength was back in his body. He was happy as well. She loved seeing this side of Inuyasha. Although she had no feelings towards the man. But still she loved him as Sesshomaru's brother.

"Kagome is not my girlfriend!" He yelled at Rin. He saw eyes come parallel

"Oh yeah. Who says were not." Kagome had a romantic glint in her eyes. She then claimed his lips. And then after a while they both broke apart gasping for air. They both looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Rin asked with eagerness in her voice. She wanted to go back home and take a bath. She felt like she needed one. She also wanted to see Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes were coming." Inuyasha was wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Come on Sota. We are going to see Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. Just whatever you do. DON'T get on his bad side. Just stay quiet and pick on Jaken. He looks like a frog. That is if it is ok with you Rin." Kagome asked her.

"I don't care what you do to Jaken. I am above his level now. Since he wasn't doing his work and I was doing it for him. But now he is like a toad compared to me." Rin said all of this with either body motion or with her eyes closed. (What ever one you saw her doing it like.)

So off they went to the Western Lands. 

TBC...

How was this chapter? It wasn't so bad. Sorry that it was a cliffy. But hey with Christmas time coming up. It is hard to write stories. So I hope You all have a very merry Christmas.

See ya next chapter. This is Ruinu saying. I was right and Inume was wrong.

Inume: What?

The reviewers say that you are a pervert. See ya all soon. Have A merry Christmas.

-Ruinu-


	7. I am in love

Hey Sup peeps? Christmas is only a couple days away. SO I want to thank all who have reviewed my story. I mostly want to thank Desktop Creator for filling me in on that spell check thingy. Oh and Izriwi!

*BANG*

Inume: @o@

Is that better. He should be out until the end of this chapter. So I say that when this chapter is done with. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I wish you all a merry Christmas! See ya at the end!~_^

****

Chapter 7: I am in love with her.

Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, Seamus, and Rin were all headed in the direction of the Western Lands. Rin was off in her own little fantasy world again. She was thinking of the same stuff. Inuyasha was holding onto Kagome with all his live, to make sure that she didn't fall off the dragon. Sota was holding onto Inuyasha for dear life. Making sure he wouldn't fall. Seamus on the other hand was trying to kill them all.

"Are we there yet?" Seamus said leaning forward shutting the eyes of one of the dragons. Which made its eyes shut, and twirl around in a circle. Not knowing where it was going.

Inuyasha stood up. Letting go of Kagome. "Dad! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Inuyasha went over to him and yelled this in his face.

Seamus looked at him with confused eyes. And said "No. Why are you asking?" 

Inuyasha fell over in anime style. Hearing those words would make any one fall over like that. 

"Were here!" Rin said with happiness in her voice and a smile on her face. She was happy to be home. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's face so bad. For she had been searching for days for Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm back! And look who I brought. I brought Inuyasha. Just like you wanted! Lord Sesshomaru? Are you here?" Rin was very confused. Sesshomaru wouldn't leave without telling her first.

"Oh Rin you are back." Jaken came out of the shadows.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken?" She asked him very politely.

"The Lord is in his chambers sleeping. You do know that it is at least 5 in the morning, and that the Lord doesn't get up till at least 7." Jaken told her all that she needed to know. She was very happy that the Lord was sleeping alright. 

So off Rin went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She had to make a BIG breakfast for everyone. So off she went.

~*~*~Later on~*~*~

"Whew! Good thing that is over with." She said to herself looking at the big mess in the kitchen. 'I'll work on it after breakfast. When I HAVE the time.'

She brought all of the food into the dining room. She wanted everything to be perfect. So before she started to put the food on. She put a table cloth on the table. Then she set down the trays with all of the food on it. She then put a napkin near each tray. She didn't notice the eyes that were watching her back.

"Do you need a hand?" Came Kagome's voice from behind her. Rin was startled for a minute. But then saw that it was only Kagome. She nodded and so Kagome started putting thing up.

"Does he make you do this every day?" Came one of Kagome's questions. Rin just looked up at her and said.

"No. I do this for the fun of it. Ok so I'm picky about eating. Because I like everything being nice for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin she was blushing a little bit. Talking to someone about her deepest feelings. At least it was another girl who could understand her.

They were interrupted by a yell in the chambers in the West Wing.

~*~*~ What happened~*~*~

Sesshomaru was asleep in his bed. When he finally woke up he heard voices down the hall in the Great Hall. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go see Rin.

When suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. And then you guessed.

"Hello Son!" came a shout of happiness from behind him. And then that was when Sesshomaru yelled.

~*~*~ Later on at breakfast~*~*~

Rin was sitting in her usual place. Next to Sesshomaru. Who was sitting next to Seamus who was sitting next to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome, who was sitting next to Sota. They all finished breakfast fast. And went out to do some stuff.

Kagome went with Rin out to feed the Dragons. And after that went to the garden to pick some flowers. They were having the time of their lives out there.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

"You see how much she loves being here? Rin makes this like her old home. But she has made this one more beautiful then it used to be. And Inuyasha, you were right three years ago she is a cutie. And I think that..."Sesshomaru stopped right there.

Seamus and Inuyasha were leaning in to listen to what he had to say. They wer getting mad at his stalling. "What do you have to say?" Seamus stood up and started to shake him.

"I am in love Inuyasha," Seamus and Inuyasha's mouths both fell.

~*~*~ Meanwhile. With Rin and Kagome~*~*~

"Do you love living here? Don't you ever miss your old home?" Rin's face moved down to the ground.

"I don't have another home. I was lucky Lord Sesshomaru even allowed me to stay with him. He and Jaken are my only family. Along with Lord Inuyasha and Lord Seamus," Rin started to laugh, "But why am I remembering the past. That is all behind me now. I have to forget the bad times that I had. And only remember the good times."

"Do you love Sesshomaru." This stunned Rin. But then she remembered that it was only Kagome that she was talking to.

"People think of him as a murderer. They think that if he were to come near their villages. He would slaughter them all! Then others think of him as a blood thirsty demon! That if they were to go anywhere near him, he would kill them in a second. Sure he kills people. But that is only because they think of him that way! But they all have it wrong! Lord Sesshomaru isn't a murderer or a blood thirsty demon! If everyone would give him a chance then they would see him to be the same as Lord Inuyasha. He does care for humans! Just as much as he cares for his lands! And me! So what I guess what I am saying is that I DO love Lord Sesshomaru." A tear slipped down her cheek. And onto the ground. She couldn't believe that she told her all of that. Unaware of the set of eyes and ears spying on them. 

'So the little girl does love my son. I shall not tell him or her. About each others feelings for each other. For that is for them to do.' Seamus's cloak fluttered like ravens wings in the wind. He thought that it would be best to go inside.

~*~*~ That night after dinner~*~*~

"You can stay in the room in the East Wing. Lord Inuyasha is staying in there as well. But I hope that you two don't mind. For you see The last room was taken by Lord Seamus. For that was his room in the past. All of the other rooms are being fixed up. And the last room was Jaken's. Even though Lord Seamus owned three castles. One in the East, one in the West, and one on the Border between them. The one in the middle was his original one until he had two sons. Inuyasha is the Heir to the Eastern Lands. And Sesshomaru the west. It has always been like that."

"Oh don't worry about it. Inuyasha and I can share a room together for one night. For tomorrow we have to leave back to my time tomorrow. Well good night Rin! See ya tomorrow if you get up early enough. Hey I have an idea. Why don't you come with Inuyasha and I. You could see my world. And then you'd be able to tell Sesshomaru all about what you did." Kagome said to her.

"That'd be great. I'll ask Sesshomaru about it when he comes to tuck me in. Bye Kagome! See ya Tomorrow!"

Later on that night. When Sesshomaru came into tuck her in. She asked him. He really didn't care. Just as long as she would be back tomorrow. So he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tucked her in and blew out the candles. And opened the curtains to let the moon give her a little bit of light. He shut the big door. Not knowing that Rin was sitting up in her bed.

'Why won't he tell me that he loves me?' Rin was starting to cry. But made them go away. She lay her head down and went to sleep.

TBC...

Well this was a cliffy. Oh well. At least I didn't fall off of it.

Inume: Yawn! He Izriwi. Will you turn around? So that you can feel my hands go over your pretty wings.

*Bang!!*

Ruinu: So sorry master. But he was getting over rated PG-13. So I am so sorry about that if you were enjoying that. Although that would be really scary if you were.

Oh well see ya next time. On Three Years Without You.

Inume: Come over here pretty fairy. I don't bite. I just want to see..

*BANG!!!!!!!*

Ruinu: Do worry master. I hit knocked him all the way to the non existing day of February 31. Please review. And remember that this is Ruinu saying. I hope that Inume doesn't come back with a bat.


	8. One True Love

Hey minna-san! This chapter was an inspiration to my Hikari. Cause I have the same dreams. It is really cool. Thank you Sarcasm 397 and Desktop Creator for those great reviews! I love them! You guys are the best! Oh and Master. I wish I could have seen you on Saturday. But oh well. I will probably see you this week. Hmm.

*BANG!!!!*

Inume:@_@

Ruinu: I knew that you'd be back. Enjoy this chapter. And Please review at the end.

****

Chapter 8: One True Love

"Well here we are. Come on out Kagome. DO you still have a hold of Sota?" Inuyasha helped her and Sota out of the well.

"MY BOY!!" In came Kagome's mother.

"Oh mom. Your here." Kagome saw that Sota was being choked to death. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. But then he lowered it. He missed how his mother used to do that to him.

"Kagome. I am so sorry. But your Grandfather needs to go to an Antique convention. I need to visit my mother in America. And Sota is going to have his friends come over. So I hope that you will be able to take care of everything. OH is that Inuyasha. Well of course it is. He can help you out. And who is this little girl" She took notice of Rin.

"She is my sister-in law." Inuyasha quickly thought up.

" Sister in law? What kind of family do you come from? Oh I don't have the time to argue. Or I will miss my flight. Well I have to leave right this second. Good bye Sota, Kagome, and goodbye Inuyasha." She kissed Kagome and Sota. And waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Rin.

"Ok Goodbye mom. Have a great time in America!" Kagome Kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok Sota. When will your friends be here?" Kagome crouched down to Sota's level.

"They will be here at 7:00. They said that their sisters will drop them off. Cause they have no time to talk. Saying that they have dates tonight." Sota told her everything. She now remembered that Sota's friends were her friends younger brothers.

"Ok. What do you want for dinner." Kagome asked him.

Sota thought this over for a minute then brightened up and said. "RAMEN!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up to those words and charged up to find the ramen. But with a claim of "Sit". He fell right to the ground with a BANG!

"Ok I get it. But will you please stop it!" Inuyasha got up with the help of Rin. She was surprised about this. For she hadn't seen this before. Bit then she realized the prayer beads around his neck. And then remembered them from back in her old town.

"Inuyasha. You and I are going into town. We are going to get the ramen. We will be back here in an hour or so. Rin," Rin looked up at her. Eyes questioning, "You are in charge until I get back. So see ya soon. Come on Inuyasha. And put this on. We don't want you attracting a crowd." She tossed hi a hat. He put the hat on and fallowed her down the long stair way.

Later on in town

"Ok I think that is all we need." Kagome counted the boxes piled up. "Yup twenty boxes of ramen. Do you think that we should get 20 more boxes just in case." Inuyasha glared at her. But quickly turned his attention to the boxes. Inuyasha just stared at the boxes of ramen. He was liking his lips. Kagome saw that he was hungry. So she decided to just get ten boxes. She paid her money to the cashier. And off they went.

They were having a great time. Inuyasha didn't like the city. He thought that it was to crowded. It was also full of people that looked like thugs. He held onto Tetsusaiga along with the grocery bags. Kagome slapped his hand making him let go of Tetsusaiga. He took this advantage and pulled her close to him. Gave her a kiss and went on his way. She started to give him a chase. But wasn't paying attention to the 4 sets of eyes upon her back. In Wacdonalds there stood her four friends. They were sitting there with mouths open. For they saw Inuyasha kiss her.

"Was that Kagome?" Asked one of her friends.

"It couldn't be." Said another.

"But it is." Said the third

"She allowed that man to kiss her. And we didn't know about this. So that is why she ditched Hojo at the dance. She went to see that guy." Said the fourth.

"What are we doing just talking about this. We have to go investigate. See if this guy is more than a friend to her. And if he is. Than he is going down. Cause Kagome is not going to marry a guy that looks like a dog. He probably doesn't brush that long hair of his. Who would want to marry a guy like that." Said the first. (I don't know their names)

Home

"Whoa! Is that really true! I have to tell Rin!" Kagome told Inuyasha but he caught her arm.

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Listen that is for her to find out. Let Sesshomaru learn that she loves him, then he can tell her that he loves her. For it as my mom always used to say. Never let a demon learn what he doesn't want to hear. Until the time is right. Like my mom told me the meaning of the word half-demon on the day that those boys...." Inuyasha stood there and looked at the ground. It looked like he was going to cry. Kagome saw this. They weren't tears of joy. They were tears of sadness. She wrapped her arms around him. And then he saw her eyes. He pulled her into a kiss she dropped everything that she was holding. She threw her hands around his neck. Pushing herself closer to him. He put his arms around her waist. They wished that time would freeze. But it turned out that it didn't work. They both broke apart. Kagome closed her eyes. Allowing her self to be played with. He picked her up and sat her down on a bench near the one thousand year old sacred tree. He took a big leap and up into the tree he went. 

Kagome looked up at him. He took off the hat. and threw it down to her. She got up and caught it. She went and sat down near the trunk of the tree. She was so happy that Inuyasha and she were back together. She stared up into the tree and saw Inuyasha was in deep thought. She loved seeing Inuyasha all nice and peaceful. 

He opened one eye and then the other after that. He jumped into A Sakura tree. (Get it Master?) He was followed by Kagome. She saw him up in the tree. The wind started to blow and the pedals fell off of the tree. She thought that this was a wonderful sight. Although. Inuyasha stayed up in the tree away from her reach. She wished this moment could last forever. But then 4 girls ruined the moment.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MAN. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. HE COULD BE DANGEROUS!" Said one of her friends.

"I no that you don't know anything about his. And so happens to be my BOYFRIEND! So you better shut it. If you want to still live." She said shaking her fist. Inuyasha came down and shook his head.

"No no Kagome. It is more like this." He showed her the famous demon threatening technique. And it worked on them. They were really scared now.

"He... he ... has e....ears on hi... his head. An... and... not on...the.. side of hi.. his head." One of her friends managed to get out.

"He.... he al.... also ha... has l... long fingernails. ." Said another.

Inuyasha wasn't really happy about them being here. So he shooed them away. And they ran so far away. Rin came outside and saw that they were back. "Thank goodness your back. Your brother and his friends are PERVERTS!" Kagome saw them all in the living room when they saw Rin. They immediately went after her. But Kagome stepped in front of them. 

"Ok. Rule one. No being a pervert. Especially to my boyfriends SISTER IN LAW! Rule two. You will do as I tell you first time your given. Rule three. No messing up the house." It took her 5 minutes to get through all of the rules. But then she went off into the kitchen. Seeing that Rin had already set the table. She liked the girl. She could use her around the house more often. But that would be impossible. For she was going back tomorrow. Kagome was going to miss her.

At Dinner

"Hey give me some of that! I want some! Kagome he isn't sharing. Pass the bread. The rice please! More ramen sis! Kagome they're pulling my hair!"

"STOP IT!!!" Everyone froze staring at Kagome she was very angry. They could see steam coming out of her ears. And fire burning in her eyes.

Kagome walked out of the room. She couldn't handle four boys a girl and a hanyou. She wished that her mother was there to help her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She recognized that touch. It was Inuyasha's hand. She grasped a hold of the hand. 

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her with concern in his eyes. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her feelings.

"I'm ok. It's just that I never thought that it would be this hard to take care of kids." Kagome was now laughing. She saw Inuyasha laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked him angrily.

"Oh it's nothing. But my mom told me once that when you have kids. Your life will turn into a living heck. And now I think that she was right. Even though they are not my kids. She was always right about something." Inuyasha said to her.

"Do you miss your mother?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha had a frown but immediately turned it into a smile when he saw Kagome's face. 

"I do miss her sometimes. But I wonder if I could ever see her again. She always took care of me. How couldn't you love someone who took care of you for a long time? That is why I love you Kagome. Because you have closed up the wounds to my past. And open a new door." Inuyasha looked over at her. He was so happy that he could have Kagome as a girlfriend. He just was waiting for the right time to ask her about getting married with him.

"Oh and Inuyasha. What was your father doing sitting next to the well?" Kagome wanted to ask him that all day.

"Just making sure that no one goes and destroys it while you and I are here." Inuyasha was a little surprised of why she asked that.

"One more thing. What happened that day when you learned the meaning of half breed?" Kagome also wanted to know about that. Hey she wanted to know all about Inuyasha's past.

"That day. Sesshomaru went away with my dad to pick up something. It happened 63 years ago."

(/ FLASHBACK/)

"Please be safe Seamus. You too Sesshomaru. Inuyasha say good bye to your father." Inuyasha went up to Seamus and gave him a hug. Seamus gave Inuyasha's mother a kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't worry about me. After all who is the most powerful demon in the world?" Seamus asked her lifting up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Who your brother?" She said to him giggling a little bit.

"What how did that happen. Wait a minute I don't have a brother. You lied to me." He said to her.

"I know. I was just fooling around with you. You are the most powerful demon ever. Good bye." At that moment Seamus and Sesshomaru left. Going to get the swords from Totosai.

" You go outside Inuyasha. I know that you want to. I have to go and visit the priestess. You can go play with the kids."

Later on that night

" Hey over here. Pass it to me! No me!" Inuyasha saw some boys playing with a ball. He wondered if he could play.

"Hey guys can I play?" Inuyasha saw the boys look at him and then smiled and said "Sure."

They kicked it over across the bridge Inuyasha went after it. He picked up the ball and turned around. He saw everyone going away. And people saying "Stupid half breed"

He went running to his mother who was standing outside of their house.

(/ End Of Flashback/)

"Inuyasha.... I'm sorry that I asked you that. I didn't know that you had a horrible past. I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm so sorry." Kagome was blaming herself for Inuyasha's past. This made Inuyasha sigh. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissed her on the head. And started rocking her back and forth.

"Don't blame yourself for my past. That was my doing. Don't blame yourself. I mean It's not like you were there when that happened. You didn't tell me that I should go over and ask them if I could play with them." Inuyasha was making her cry again. 'How many times can Kagome cry in one day?' Inuyasha shook his head. He turned her around in his arms. 

"Inuyasha we should get some rest. Tomorrow we have to get Rin back. Or Sesshomaru will kill everyone in sight till he gets Rin back." Inuyasha looked at her and laughed.

"Sesshomaru won't do that. HE would look around for her. And then if he couldn't find her. Then he would do that." They heard a little giggle behind them. They saw that it was Rin.

"I guess he would do that. He has always been a little to concerned with my safety. But I wanted to ask you something. One. What did you mean when you said SISTER IN LAW?! I am not married to Lord Sesshomaru! Two. Where do you keep the brushes around here? Three. Where am I going to sleep. And four. Will you tell me a bed time story." Inuyasha saw that she wanted one really.

"Here are your answers. One. I said that to keep them off of your back. But it seemed to not work. Two. Kagome can answer that one. Same as two, and same as two." He looked over at Kagome. She looked dawn at Rin and smiled.

"The brushes are upstairs in my room. You will sleep in my room. And I will tell you a very good story." (// AN. If you want to hear the story go to my other fanfic Cinders and Ashes. It's not finished yet but oh well. And Sarcasm you don't have to. Cause I know that you have read it.//)

After Kagome was done telling Rin the story. She went to check up on the boys. She went back to her room. And locked everything that was in there. The window ,her diary, etc. She also closed the curtains. Turned on a night light. Then she went up to Rin placed a kiss on her forehead. This made Kagome believe that she was a mother. But then she went to the door and locked it. She went out of the room and saw that Inuyasha was sound asleep on the ground. She started to laugh at this. She went onto the couch and saw that Inuyasha looked so peaceful like that. She wished that he would do that every day. 'I hope that Inuyasha would ask me soon. I hope that he does. I want to be with him forever.'

TBC

How'd you like it. Sorry if the spelling is wrong. My favorite saying n this chapter was the one where Inuyasha said "When you have kids your life will be a living heck." Well Please review and I will try to get my chapters up faster. But the longer the chapter is then the happy the reviewers are. Well please review. While I send Inume to the Island Of Perpetual Tickling. Bye everyone! ^-^

-Ruinu-


	9. I do

Hey minna-san! Inume is on the island of Perpetual Tickling. So no worries. Well this is the 9th chapter. I love reviews from all. Thank you everyone who reviewed in the past. And just for you to know Kagome's grandma and grandpa are divorced. So here you go. Sayonara!

****

Chapter 9: I do.

Kagome woke up the next morning. She hadn't had a great sleep like that since she could remember. She saw Inuyasha still asleep on the ground. He looked so peaceful. But something in her mind kept saying this. 'I wish that he could have slept on the couch with me last night. I also wish that he had slept with me in that bed at Sesshomaru's place. Put yourself together Kagome. He wouldn't do that to you. He doesn't love you that much. You're wrong. Inuyasha does love me. He loves very much. Well then wake him up then and if he doesn't mind then he loves you. But if he hates it. He doesn't love you. He loves Kikyo. But why would he love that ugly wench after what she did to him. Well here goes nothing.'

Kagome went on to the ground and thought of a way to wake him up. She thought, and thought, and finally thought up a good way. She lent forward and plugged his nose. And started to kiss. He woke up for the need of air. Kagome saw both of his eyes about to open. So she broke off of him. He opened both of his eyes and saw Kagome sitting in front of him.

"That was a nice way to wake up. Seeing a beautiful woman sitting in front of you." Kagome's face went red with embarrassment. "Come on we'd better get Rin up before Sesshomaru gets on a rampage." Kagome nodded she went upstairs to her room. And got the key off of the top of her door. She opened it up and saw Rin sleeping in her bed. Kagome gathered the bundle up. Left a note for Sota. Saying that she was going to the feudal era. She said that breakfast was on the table. She thought that Sota was old enough to take care of himself. 

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked her she picked up her backpack and went over to the well. Inuyasha was holding onto Rin. He jumped down the well first. Kagome looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. She wondered if it was the same in the Feudal Era. 'Well there is only one way to find out. She jumped down the well.

Kagome jumped out of the well. She almost fell back in when seeing two eyes staring at her. But realized that it was Seamus.

"My gosh Seamus! Is scaring all that you do?" Kagome asked him with frustration in her voice.

"No. Sometimes I gamble with other demons. I bet all of my money, My two wives, both the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga, and both of my sons' souls. Why do you ask?" Seamus said looking at her tilting his head.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha smacked Seamus on his head "So whenever I am in battle you bet all that stuff saying that I can win?"

"Not only you. I do it to Sesshomaru too." Inuyasha fell over anime style. He hated how his dad did this to him.

"What is up with him?" Seamus asked everyone. And then everyone joined with Inuyasha on the ground.

"What is up with you guys?" Seamus was really confused now. He didn't like it when people did this to him. 

Sango's and Miroku's house

"I'm glad that you are feeling better Sango. Do you hurt at all though? Just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Kagome went up to Sango and started looking her in the eyes.

"Kagome I told you already. I feel much better. I still hurt a little bit on my back. But other than that I will be fine."

"What did this "Ghost" look like to you? Did it look like a female to you? Possibly a male?" Inuyasha asked her.

"It looked like a little girl. About the age of three. She looked just like you Inuyasha. But she had her hair put up in piggy tails. I heard a boy say her name. But it was in a demonic language. He said something like Rainyan." Seamus opened his eyes. He knew that language. And he knew that name. He also knew that she was the one. From their accouter at that castle.

"I don't know what that language is. Even though I am half demon. I still don't know what those kids were saying." Inuyasha saw his father sit down beside him.

"I know what that boy said. I know what the name was." Seamus closed his eyes.

"What did he say? What is the name?" Kagome wanted to know the people who were responsible for Sango's wounds.

"You see. That boy was talking a language that only my family knows. Although I never got to teaching it to Inuyasha. I only taught it to Sesshomaru and those kids. Rainyan is the name of the girl. But that is her demonic name. Her real name is...." Seamus paused there. He felt the presence of Sesshomaru. "Come on in Sesshomaru. Or do you just want Rin."

"I came for Rin." Rin awakened to the sound of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I had the best time in Lady Kagome's place."

"That is great Rin. Now come. On and Un are waiting outside." They left without saying goodbye. (I finally figured out the two-headed dragons' name again. After watching The Unstoppable Demon Within. Do ask what episode that was. It was the second time Inuyasha turned into a full demon)

"What were you saying Seamus? What was the girl's name?" Sango quickly asked him.

"The girl's name is.... Ruinu." Seamus was now sad. "She is very powerful." Seamus said to everyone with anger building up in him. "But I must warn you. She has extraordinary powers. She can even stop..."Seamus was interrupted by Inuyasha's cockiness. Which I might add it was very rude. 

"So what. She has extraordinary powers. Big deal. With my Tetsusaiga, and the Wind Scar. I could take her down in a flash." Seamus started laughing at him.

"What is so funny Seamus." Miroku asked him.

"He... he thinks that... the...Tetsusaiga could stop her! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Seamus was now on the floor laughing his lungs out.

"It's true. He can take down anyone or anything with the Tetsusaiga." Kagome saw that Seamus stopped with the laughing.

"The Tetsusaiga may be the most powerful sword ever. But it is still nothing compared to Ruinu's power."

"How powerful is this Ruinu?" Inuyasha asked him with curiosity in his eyes.

"You know this forest. And all the people in the Eastern Lands?" Seamus asked all of them.

"Yes." They all said together.

"With a twit of the wrist. Using her talons. She can wipe out the whole forest. And kill 10000 people. Just by doing that. But every Full Moon. She can wipe out 100000 people by doing that. That is how powerful she is. So Sango was lucky that she didn't use that on her. Did she just point a finger at you? You were lucky to just have gotten those wounds. Well enough said. I have to go check up on my wives. Goodbye." Seamus left without a trace.

"I still say that he is a spirit. Who agrees?" Everyone raised their hand.

That night

"Hey Kagome do you want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure. I 'd love to go." She went outside and caught up to Inuyasha.

"It's beautiful out here tonight. Isn't it?" Inuyasha said to her. In hopes of starting a conversation. Kagome just nodded. 

"Do you want to sit down?" Inuyasha simply shook his head. And they sat down.

"Kagome... I have.... loved you ever since I saw you. But the first time I saw you I thought you were Kikyo. Because I loved her in the past. But now all my feelings towards her have gone to you. What I want to say is. I want to be with you forever. Because three years ago I made a promise to never let you out of my sight ever again when you came back. A week after that incident. I was going to ask you to marry me. But thanks to Kagura. I never got the chance to ask you. But now I do. Kagome will you be my wife. So that we can be together forever."

Kagome was stunned that he wanted to ask her to marry him. She knew Inuyasha loved her but not this much. She smiled curled up to him and said.

"I will accept your proposal. Because I have wanted to hear you say that for the longest of times. Inuyasha, I have but one question."

"When can we get married?" She said with happiness in her voice.

"Did you hear what they said?" Miroku asked to Shippo.

"I don't know. But Inuyasha will kill us if he finds out that we were eavesdropping on them."

"Right we had better get out of here." 

A rock came flying over to where Shippo and Miroku were hiding. 

"I heard everything that you said you eavesdroppers! And you are right I am going to kill you!" Inuyasha sprinted over to that place. While Kagome threw rocks at them. Inuyasha dodging all of them. And hitting them on the head.

Seamus was up in a tree looking down at them with three other people.

"After their wedding day. It will only be one year till you are born Inume. 7 years for Kinme, and 10 years for Ruinu." They all were laughing at the sight below.

TBC

I am so evil. But I cannot be evil for the next two weeks. For that is when my birthday. Oh next chapter will be the next chapter. And if anyone wants a character put in the sequel. They have to tell me in their review. Sayonara! ^-^


	10. Until The Most Powerful Is Born The Deat...

Hey minna-san! I am here with the last chapter of Three years without you! I want to thank Sarcasm 397 for kicking my brothers butt with Yahiko and other random stuff. I would also like to thank Kiharu(). For reviewing and telling me who she wants in the sequel. And I wrote everything down just to make sure that I get her right. (I hope I do.) I hope you all like this chapter. It will be sad yet good at the same time. And I will not blame you for flaming me at the end of this chapter either. Just look at the title. Heck I would flame myself. But no. My stupid Hikari wants me to write it anyways. Well here you go!! But please don't flame me it was my Hikari's idea! But First disclaimer! Seamus!

My granddaughter does not own Inuyasha. She also isn't allowed to kill me.

That is enough. I hope that you like it. And remember. No flames equals a sequel. With Seamus!

****

Chapter 10: Until The Most Powerful Is Born. The Death Of the Great Demon Seamus.

Kagome was standing in a room with Seamus. Seamus seemed to have wanted to get Kagome something. She saw Seamus looking through a crate. Kagome saw silken gowns and outfits. Seamus finally stood up. He had something behind his back. He then told Kagome to close her eyes. And he held something in his hands. He then told Kagome to open her eyes. She saw before her the most beautiful gown she had ever seen.

"Is this for me?! It is so lovely! I have never seen anything like it before! Where did you find it?" She was so excited. It was a wedding gown that was made of Red and White silk. With a veil that looked like it had a crown on it. Only to find out that it was a crown.

"You do know Totosai?" Seamus asked her. Kagome just nodded her head yes, as she looked over her new gown.

"Before his wife died. I asked her to make two gowns to go along with the swords. I told her that they were for my sons wives. She told me the same thing that Totosai did. It would take at least two years each to make both of them. I told her that it didn't matter how long it takes just do it before my sons get married. I found out that they were made of the finest silk ever made. Even when I came to pick them up. I was in awe. It turned out that she wanted to make a whole thing for the wives. And even some for the children. Just for people to know that they were royal. So these dresses and clothes shall go to you. You shall rule the Eastern lands along side Inuyasha. These are for Sesshomaru's wife. And this shall be her wedding dress." Kagome saw it. It was almost like hers. But it had blue and silver silk. She looked over at her pile of dresses. They were all so beautiful. She saw ones that were for night time. And one for every season. She saw at least 18 pairs for each season. But the one that she liked the best was the wedding dress. She ran her hand over it. It was very soft in the middle. It had some golden lace on the sides of the dress. She looked at the crown it was one that went around her forehead. And stopped behind the ears. It had a ruby right in the middle. 

She then went up to Seamus and gave him a hug. "Thank you Seamus. These are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen."

"Don't thank me. Thank the person who made them." Seamus stepped out of th eway and saw a beautiful young women. 

'This has to be Totosai's wife. Well I might as well do what Seamus says.' She went up to the young women. "Thank you. For making me these dresses. I hope that Sesshomaru's wife will love these as much as I do. But there is no way that she wouldn't love these." She said to her. The women started to cry.

"I never thought that these dresses would be this great. I always thought that the women would think that they were just dresses . And they would need more jewels. Thank you for looking at them the way they were supposed to be." Then the women disappeared, Seamus was looking at her with eyes that would make anyone just want to go up and hug him.

"Well you had better get into one of your dresses. For you see. Inuyasha is going to get your family. For some reason. And my family is attending the wedding, and the grand feast tonight. For tomorrow is the wedding!" Seamus walked out of the room. Kagome put down the dresses. And went outside and tried to find Sango.

After an hour of searching she finally found her outside in the back training her kids. Mir of them was using the same thing as Kohaku uses. And San was trying to pick up the Hiraikotzu. This made Kagome laugh at the sight. Sango looked up and saw Kagome. Kagome went up to her. 

"Hey Sango, Hey San, Hey Mir. What cha doing." Sango stood up from her crouching position and dusted herself down.

"Hello Kagome. I'm teaching San and Mir how to become demon slayers. Just because they saw me practicing. And so now they want to become demon slayers too." Kagome saw how much Sango wanted them to become demon slayers. So Kagome asked her if she could help. Sango told her to work with Mir for a while.

Later on that night

"It wasn't easy Kagome but I got your family to come. Man why couldn't you go get them." Inuyasha was now mad. But Kagome was still laughing. Inuyasha saw that his father came outside.

"Finally you are here. You have to go to get into your new clothes. But what ever you do. Don't put on the ones that are on the far right. Go for the ones that are on the left of those ones.

"Kagome! Oh I haven't seen you in the longest time. Are you ok here." Kagome was now being choked to death by her mother's arm that were around her neck.

Two ladies came out of the house. They were both wearing jewel that were from either the east or west. Kagome didn't know who the other one was but the first one was Inuyasha's mother.

'Wait if that is Inuyasha's mother. Than the other must be Sesshomaru's mother. I forgot that Seamus had two wives. But Sesshomaru doesn't get anything from her as far as I see. Oh well I will think of it.'

Sesshomaru's mother finally spoke. Her voice was nice and soft and quiet. Like when you are under water. "Are you Lady Kagome? I am Seamus's first wife Rihsha. Come you must get into your dress." Rihsha held out her hand. So Kagome did as she was told to do and followed both of them to the room where she was to get dressed in.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Seamus

"Don't worry about tomorrow Inuyasha. Because I know that Kagome will say yes, or I do, whatever! So don't worry." Seamus was looking through a big pile of clothes. "Besides I will be there. So don't worry so much. Isn't there anything to wear. Oo. Here is something." Seamus picked up something. (Hey the author can't think of everything that people wear.)

"Yeah I know. It's just that something tells me that she will say no. What if everything goes wrong." Inuyasha was getting into his outfit. He didn't want to go through with tomorrow. 

"Inuyasha do you love Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked him. Although he knew what the answer was already.

"Yeah. What do you think? I'm just marrying her for the way she looks!" Inuyasha started yelling at him.

"You know that she loves you right?" Inuyasha looked over at him while he was tying something on his shirt.

"Yes. Well I think she does anyways." Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head.

"If she loves you. She will say yes and not run away. If she does love you and is scared to go through with it. Then she will run away. And then if she doesn't love you. She will either run away or say no." Sesshomaru's speech made Inuyasha proud for the first time to have him as a brother.

"Your right. I'll go through with it." Inuyasha finished with his clothes then put on his crown.

Meanwhile with Kagome

"I think that will do for tonight. Besides you are going to be my sons wife. And these are beautiful dresses. How can he not resist you." Kagome was wearing a black dress with a red cloak to go with it. She also had a crown that was black with rubies in it. Kagome's face was now as red as her cloak. 

"Do not worry. Inuyasha will be a nice husband. There is nothing to worry about child." Kirika told Kagome as she was getting the cloak straight. Kagome loved talking to Kirika and Rihsha.

At the dinner ^o^

"Now we present to you Kagome, Sota, her mother, and grandfather." Sango said. Kagome and everyone in her family entered the room and saw Sango wearing a kimono. And Miroku wearing guard clothes. Kagome wondered why.

"Now we present to you, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Seamus, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, Lady Rihsha, and Lady Kirika." Inuyasha entered with his family. They were all wearing royal clothing. Kagome saw her family a dress, and in suits. But at least they were unique.

Inuyasha took his place next to Kagome. He looked over at her. 'Dang she's hot. I bet it was dads idea to put her in that.' They both took a look around and saw that Rin sat next to Sesshomaru. Seamus sat down with both of his wives beside him.

"The feast is here. On Lord Seamus's command. You may begin." Sango said as they set down all of the food.

"Man its great to rule over all. Ok you may begin." Seamus waved his hand from the bottom up. Indicating that he didn't care what they did whatsoever.

After the dinner

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside looking at the stars. They were both sitting on the ground. Inuyasha was holding hands with Kagome. He wanted to start a conversation. But didn't know where to start. So he just thought up the first topic that came to mind.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Kagome looked over at him. And shook her head. She wasn't ready for tomorrow. I mean it was only yesterday that Inuyasha proposed to her. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha that. It would make him feel like she didn't want to marry him, and that she doesn't love him either.

"Yes. I guess I'm ready. I mean it is on short notice that we are getting married. It would have been in 6 or 7 months but you know my dad. He always wanted me to get married as soon as possible. It is kind of strange how he always wants the best to come to me." Kagome started to smile. She could tell that Inuyasha wasn't ready either.

Kagome then put her hand on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked over at her. He saw how the stars glittered in her eyes. He reached over to her. Pulled her in for a kiss. She put her index and middle fingers up. So that he would kiss them instead. He looked at her confused. She looked up at him. The moonlight shone on his hair. It made it look like it was the milky way itself. His eyes also had stars in them. She finally allowed him to kiss her. It was the most passionate kiss that she had ever had.(Sorry if I went to far on the details. But a romance fic. IS a romance fic.) Tongues dueled as one fought for dominance. It turned out that Inuyasha was the winner. And as his reward he let his tongue search in her mouth. Finally they both broke off. They were both gasping for air at this time. 

"We had better get inside before my dad goes crazy and thinks that some demon ate me." Kagome started to laugh so hard that her lungs almost flew out of her mouth.

The next day

"Are you ready m' lady?" Rin asked in excitement. San was the flower girl of the wedding. Mir was the ring bearer. Sango was the maid of honor, Miroku was the best man. It was the almost the best wedding ever because Inuyasha saw the big bowl of Ramen on the table. And it took Miroku Seamus and Sesshomaru to hold him back from Jumping into the bowl. But then they all heard the trumpets blowing and out came San and Mir, Rin and Sesshomaru, Seamus and both of his wives, Sango and Miroku, Then Kagome and her grandfather, With Rin and Sota holding the cape to go with it. (Seriously that thing is like 7 ft. long!)

Everyone was in awe when he saw Kagome walking down that isle.

"Awe!" Everyone tilted their heads to the side.

"I said awe. A - W - E!" Said the narrator getting angry at the village.

"Oooooo!" They all said listening to what she said.

"That's better. Now back to the story!" She said still with the eyes of angry. TT

Kagome reached the standing on the post. The wind flew up against her face. It was a light breeze. 

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Kagome's face was getting redder by the minute.

"Thank you." She said trying to hide her face from showing any more shades of red.

After ten minutes of listening to the priest talk. They finally got to the I do's. They both said I do. They kissed and then everyone clapped. Now to the reception!

Inuyasha went zooming over to the ramen bowl. Picked the whole thing up and went away with it.

"Do you think that Inuyasha will be able to eat that whole thing?" Sota asked his mother.

"I don't know that was a ten gallon bowl with all of that left over ramen that Kagome bought. And that was 16 packages!" His mother said to the younger child.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Inuyasha. If it comes to ramen. Inuyasha can eat it. Even if it was a one hundred gallon bowl full of ramen." Inuyasha came zooming over to where Kagome was. Tripped her on his knee, still holding her of course. And looked straight into her eyes and said. 

"Where is the one hundred gallon bowl full of ramen?" He said to her wanting to know.

"It's now where Inuyasha. Now go finish your bowl of ramen dear." She said scratching behind his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and went back to his ramen bowl. That was now half empty.

"Hey who ate my ramen! It was one fourth of the way empty. And now it is half full! Who ate it?" He said looking at everyone. "It was you! My own father ate my ramen." Seamus looked over at him and said.

"That was your ramen?" 

Inuyasha gave his father a nice chase and then after five minutes of chasing him. He then realized that his ramen would be going cold soon. 

"Hey what's that smell?" Seamus sniffed the air. It smelled of demon. And it wasn't either of his sons. It was an evil demon. Maybe even a ghost. Just before he knew it everyone but he was still awake.

"Finally to get my revenge on these four. I shall kill them all."

"Well what will be the point in that. NARAKU! I thought that you were sent to the underworld. But I guess that ghosts like you want revenge. And you do know that it is very rude to interrupt a wedding." Seamus was now in his serious.

"Seamus! I thought that you died 57 years ago. But you must just be a ghost like I am." Seamus looked at him. It was getting harder to breathe in because of the miasma.

" Well unlike you. I brought my self back to life just a few days ago. Besides wouldn't it be worthless to kill them. You know as well as I do. Kagome and Inuyasha are to have the child. And they are the only ones who can have the child." Seamus was now smirking. He knew that Naraku would change his mind about killing them.

"And what of Sango and Miroku? Why shouldn't I kill them." 

"They are to have the spirit. And just like the child. They can only have the spirit. You know as well as I do about the future. Or have you not yet gained the power of foresight." Seamus said to him.

"I am so sorry that I have to do this my friend." Naraku pulled out a dagger.

"A spirit dagger! Why do you have one of those? Answer me!" Seamus was now getting afraid for the first time in his life.

"So you do know about the Spirit Dagger. It is said to banish away spirits for a period of time. But only the amount of time they want. Either Spirit or living. They will be banished from this world." Seamus wanted to run away. 'No I will stand my ground. I will not be a coward. I don't want to die in front of my sons again.' And then at that minute he felt the dagger go right through his heart.

Inuyasha then woke up to see his father with a dagger through his chest.

"Father! No! Father. No. You can't die on me. You just can't die." Inuyasha was now crying. He saw his father walk over to him.

"Do not cry my son. Just remember this. I shall... return.... when the most powerful is..... born. I love both of you. Tell everyone.... to not cry. Good bye my son." And then with his last words. He fell to the ground. And then everything went from dark to light.

Everyone saw Seamus lying dead on the floor everyone started to cry. Even Sesshomaru. He and Inuyasha were living back the first time he died.

' I shall return. When the most powerful is born.'

The End

That was a sad way to end a story. I hated it just as much as you did. I bet. Well thank you to all who have reviewed. For I have enjoyed writing this fanfic. The sequel will be out as soon as I think everything over. But remember. Good reviews equal a sequel. You can add A yelling of how I killed Seamus off. But the next story WILL have Seamus in it. So until the sequel! This is Ruinu saying. That there is an angry grandfather on my tail. PLEASE REVIEW!

+ Ruinu+


End file.
